baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
MLB 06: The Show
MLB '06: The Show is a baseball video game for PlayStation 2 and PSP. The game was produced by Sony Computer Entertainment (Formerly known as 989 Sports). It was the only first-party MLB-licensed video game for the 2006 season drawing attention to the brand and franchise.MLB 06: The Show at answers.com; URL accessed June 29, 2009 The game was one of two MLB-licensed games for 2006 along with Major League Baseball 2K6.Play ball!: Which game should you buy? by Eric Gwinn at accessmylibrary.com; URL accessed June 29, 2009 Marketing The game's marketing campaign consisted primarily of an extensive television advertising campaign with humorous 'spots' featuring MLB players with actors.MLB 06 The Show- TV Spot at gamepressure.com; URL accessed June 29, 2009 David Ortiz of the Boston Red Sox was featured on the game cover. Ortiz also appeared in TV spots advertising the game. Game play In-game Rosters The game does not feature any MLB player who is not a member of the Major League Baseball Players Association. However, there are some fictional players in the game that are similar to these missing players, most notably Reggie Stocker for Barry Bonds. Game Modes "The Show" Mode MLB 06: The Show features a career mode which is one of the game's unique features. This is known as "The Show" mode, giving the game its name. In this mode, the user creates player and attempts to take him to Major League stardom. The game features officially licensed Double-A and Triple-A baseball leagues and teams from the 2006 season. By performing well, users can eventually guide their player to the major leagues. A unique aspect of the game mode is the user's controlling only his/her individual player during gameplay, as opposed to the entire team. For example, if a player is pitching in a certain game, the gameplay will simulate half-innings in which the user's team is hitting. Also, a user-controlled starting pitcher's schedule will be simulated for all games in which the user does not pitch. Season Mode MLB 06: The Show also features a Season mode in which users can carry one team through an entire 162-game season and into the playoffs if you make it there. Users can pick from the thirty current Major League Baseball teams and have the options to change team rosters, review scouting reports for opposing teams, and view statistics and standings. In this setting, all players on a team are user-controlled during gameplay, unlike "The Show" mode. Franchise Mode Also featured in MLB 06: The Show is Franchise mode, where in addition to multiple 162-game seasons, users control every part of the team, such as hiring coaches and setting prices. Users can sign free agents, deal with player contracts, and achieve franchise goals unique to each team. This setting is similar to Season Mode, as all players on a team are user-controlled during gameplay, unlike "The Show" mode. Home Run Derby The game also features Home Run Derby, a mode based on the event taking place every year on the night before the MLB All-Star Game. Users are allowed to play as any position player and can select between 2 and 10 players from any major league team. Users also determine venue, number of outs, and time of day. King of the Diamond You can play an arcade style game called King of the Diamond, a fast-paced baseball mini-game with timed innings and a points system. Users choose between Crimson and Cobalt teams and select one batter and one pitcher from any team in the MLB for their team. Category:Video games